Pet Peeves
by Miss Blockus
Summary: Reading. Homework. Reading. Papers. Studying. Reading. Exams. More reading. College is a bitch. Oneshot NaLu. It's got those dirty words.


**Hey you silly bastards, yeah I don't write anymore. At all. I just thought I would put this up for the heck of it. Maybe I'll get back into the writing mood one of these days, not like I was ever in one before. I've been reading my eyes off this semester so I kind of hate words at this time in my life. And Calculus. College... It's kind of a shout out to the all the college students out there stressing over finals that are coming up. Just take it in strides. **

**Hope you guys like it, I'm thinking Fairy Tail is one of my favs right now, I like the direction the plot is going in and it's a pretty great manga. I hate waiting every week for it to come out, it feels like FOREVER (I adore Natsu and Lucy .). It's such a tease.**

**Obviously I have no life. **

**Pay no mind to shitty grammar and punctuation mistakes. I'm not a lit major yo.**

**No one reads this anyways.**

* * *

**Pet Peeves **

"I hate that."

Natsu looked up from his Gameboy to give Lucy a curious look, "…What?"

"I said I hate that, stop."

Putting his game down he gave the woman across from him his undivided attention. "What are you talking about?" he said while popping a bubble from his Big Red gum.

Lucy slammed down the book she was reading for her Intimate Relations class and fixed the pink haired man a venomous glare, "When you chew with your mouth open, honestly it's disgusting and I literally just want to strangle you. It sounds like an old man trying to eat with his denchers falling out of his mouth. Just chew your gum with your damn mouth closed."

Taken aback, and frankly not really knowing what to say, he kind of just sat there with his mouth open in the middle of taking the next bite of his cinnamon flavored gum, which only furthered to irk her more.

Lucy was about to flip to the next page of her book when it was pulled away from her grasp and put under the butt of the man beside her. "Natsu, give it back," she sighed in frustration. Her patience was already wearing thin with homework, papers, and finals coming up, she didn't have time for his little games during this last stretch of the semester.

He just gave her smirk, "No."

"I'm serious Natsu, give me the stupid book back," she almost yelled while making a leap for the said textbook.

"Look Luce," Natsu started while quickly evading her attack by skirting around to the other side of the table, "I understand why you're so stressed out right now and-" yet again avoiding her second attempt by jumping out of his seat to stand next to the old stove top, "I know that you want to do well in these classes, but seriously, you have got to chill out."

Lucy gave up trying to attack him once they made a full circle around the small kitchen. The pressure of the past few weeks finally hitting her like a brick wall, she plopped herself down onto one of the wooden kitchen chairs. "Please, Natsu, I just want it back…"

"And you'll get it back," he said smiling, "after you do something you actually like to do. You need to just veg out for a little, ya know?"

Putting the book on top of the fridge, not fully trusting her to just idly sit there with her school work so close by, he walked back over to the table where Lucy sat looking pitiful and on the verge of tears. "Hey…" He said a little worried, kneeling down in front of her, "You okay?

"…Yes…" she said quietly, ducking her head so he couldn't see her face.

Chuckling, he tucked his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her pretty face. Her expressive brown eyes, glistening with unshed tears, blinked rapidly so he wouldn't see the oncoming water works. "Look Luce," he said while brushing her silky blond hair behind her ear, "don't worry, I promise you everything is going to be okay."

Sniffling her nose, she finally met his eyes, "You don't know that.

"Pffft!" he laughed, rolling back onto his heels.

"Don't laugh at me!" she shrieked, reeling back to give him a good knock in the head. Before it could land, a hand caught her wrist and brought it back down to her lap, holding it firmly in place.

He looked steadily into her eyes, "You know how I know I'm right? Because this happens every semester, Lucy."

She pouted her lips and blushed at that statement. Laughing at her expression he stood, pulling her up with him, "You always get worked up at the end of the year and start going off the deep end and worrying about things you don't even know are going to happen. And you know what?"

"…"

"Lucy."

"What?" she said trying to not listen to him, because literally everything he said was right on the money.

"Look at me~" he teased, pulling on a strand of her hair.

"WHAT?" she said more firmly, looking into his dark green eyes.

"Everything turns out fine, just the way you wanted it to." Gently smiling at her, he hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "You are the smartest person I know. You know that book like the back of your hand. You've read it like four times already, just like I know you've done with all the other books for your classes. You know everything there is to know."

Finally giving into his logic and reason, she softly laughed, "I guess you're right, huh?"

"Aren't I always?" he answered smugly, a cocky smirk appearing on his handsome face.

She huffed and lightly slapped him on the arm earning another, even wider smile, "Whatever."

He leaned down to nuzzle himself in her neck, "You still want that book back?"

Lucy giggled and tangled her hands in his soft, pink hair, "No, I think I'm okay. I _have_ read the book about four times already," she quipped. She could feel him smirk into her neck and nip at the tender skin under her left ear.

"Good. Because I think I have the perfect thing to take your mind off of school," he said mischievously. Letting out a growl from the back of his throat, he picked up his girlfriend and swung her into the bedroom, locking the door behind them.

* * *

**Like it? No? Well that's just too damn bad, cause it's all I got. **

**Peace to you,**

**Miss Blockus**


End file.
